Clan:Light Legion
'Light Legion' The Light Legion is a small clan made by Eroin7 the owner and Drattagon. They are a clan who will take most any player to help. They are a Guthix and Saradomin clan and destroy evil, evil players are the top targets. The clan uses skills and powers from the many cultures in Runescape, such as Drattagon is the member of Falador and the Cave Goblins so he uses White Armor and a bone crossbow. They meet in large clan meetings about once a month, but due to them growing in power they will try to hold more. They hold the meeting in Drattagon's house (For more on meetings see Council). Leader: Eroin7 Clan Type: Military Home World: 143 God: Guthix/ Saradomin Date Formed: Unknown time in 2009 Requirements: 15 Prayer News February 20th 2010: The Clan Changed it's name to Light Legion. The members of the Council were Eroin7, Drattagon, Slayedninja and 1Fangblade. February 20th 2010: The Clan battled in a huge game of Castle Wars, sadly they lost 7 to 2 against Zamorak. The Warriors of the Battle were Eroin7, Drattagon,0_08-D0_0, HotStuff821, Impixe7, Slayedninja1 and 1Fangblade. February 19th 2010: The Clan Defeated the Zamorak Team in Castle Wars. Eroin7 gave 0_0D-80_0, Slayedninja1 a higher rank. February 19th, 2010: Impixe7 Recruited Slayedninja1. February 10th, 2010: The Shadow Force made an alliance with Blarixx1's clan, Franeker. February 2nd, 2010: Drattagon lost in a Duel with the enemy, My Job PK Is. Later in the day a new member, Killer666 9 was recruited. Drattagon and Impixe7 explored the Stronghold of Security, and due to gaining a level Impixe7 became a Council Guard with the reward of full Mithril armor and a shield . Rules 1. No multi-claning Shadow Force Mini Clans 2. Must be over level 30 to be higher then Recruit 3. Must be of Saradomin or Guthix 4. Must follow commands from higher ranks Uniform The uniform for clan events and wars is a Castle Wars Saradomin Hood or Saradomin Cape. Otherwise anything goes but no Zamorak or any evil armor or evil robes will be permitted. Occupations To be useful in the Shadow Force you need one of the Following Occupations and need to meet the requirements to do the job: -Grunt(Foot Soldier): Nothing -Soldier/Warrior: 40 Attack -Berserker: 40 Strength -Guard: 40 Defence -Archer: 25 Ranged -Battlemage: 30 Magic -Council Member: (See Council) '-'''Council Guard:' (See Council') -White Guard (See '''White Guard') -Fishermen: 25 Fishing -Cook: 30 Cooking -Hunter: 15 Ranged, 25 Hunter -Farmer: 30 Farming -Lumberjack: 30 Wood Cutting -Assassin: 30 Thieving, 30 Agility, 30 Combat Level -Priest/Priestess: 40 Prayer (See Holy Warriors) Current Top Occupations '-Leader:' Eroin7 '-Head Recruitment:' Drattagon '-Top Archer:' 0_0 8-D 0_0 '-Top Mage:' Youngskull9 '-Top Melee:' Eroin7 '-Top Cleric:' Drattagon '-Messenger': Impixe7 Main Members Order of Power 1''' Eroin7: Clan Leader, Leader of Camelot Forces '''2 Drattagon: General, White Knight, Leader of Falador Forces 3''' Youngskull9: General, support '''4 '''HotStuff821: Lieutenant, Lumber Jack, Leader of Tree Gnome Forces '5 ''0_0 8-D 0_0: Lieutenant 6''' Gravecape: Corproal ( Free to Play) '''7 '''Impixe7: Corproal, Council Guard '''8 '''Slayedninja1: Corproal '''9 1Fangblade: Corproal, Berserker. 10 Joe7664: Recruit 11 '''Killer666 9: Recruit '''12 '''Billyj00: Recruit '''13 '''92darkmagic: Recruit '''14 Sid Scid: Recruit Alliances Clan: Army of Saradomin Clan: '''Franeker *Leaders: Blarixx1 Enemies '''Clans -RP Players -Ferrari Xe -My Job Pk Is -Himotappo Cultures Each Member of the Shadow Force may have one Race and one Kingdom they can use the skill of. Impixe7 is Varrock and Dwarven citys, so he would use a the Varrock Plate Armor and a Dwarven Multi Cannon if he can to show he helps Varrock and the Dwarves. Cultures Holders -Eroin7: Camelot -Drattagon: Falador, Cave Goblins -Impixe7: Varrock, Dwarven Citys -Hotstuff821: Seers and Catherby, Tree Gnomes Cultures needed Races -General Wartface's Goblins -General Bentnose's Goblins -Barbarians Kingdoms -East Ardougne -West Ardougne -Yanille -Rellekka -Barbarian Villages Council The Shadow Force has a Council to hold events and to decide attack plans. They meet at Drattagon's house. Council Guard Ranks: Low Council Guard: -Rank: Recruit or higher -Levels: 5 Defence, 3 Attack -Tasks: Patrols the Outside of Drattagon's house. (Garden etc.) Council Guard: -Rank: Recruit or higher -Levels: 20 Defence, 10 Attack -Tasks: Guards Hallways and Doorways of the ground floor of the house. Elite Council Guard: -Rank: Corproal or higher -Levels: 30 Defence, 20 Attack -Tasks: Guards outer Doors leading into the house. High Council Guard: -Rank: Sergeant or higher -Levels: 40 Defence, 30 Attack -Tasks: Guards the upper floors of the house. Council Guard Captain: -Rank: Captain -Levels: 50 Defence, 40 Attack -Tasks: Commands a squad of Council Guards. Council Ranks Jury: -Rank: Sergeant Council Member: -Rank: Lieutenant High Council Member: -Rank: Captain Council Members Eroin7':' Head of Council Drattagon: High Council Member Youngskull9: High Council Member 0_0 8-D 0_0: Council Member Impixe7: Council Guard Elite Forces The Shadow Force has some elite forces that perform important tasks. You may choose an elite force as your occupation. If you are part of an Elite Force you may not have a culture. White Guard Drattagon's Elite Formation of White Knight Guards is called the White Guard. There are different ranks that you may be and you get a good reward for each mission your complete. Each task given has a rating, they are: -Very Easy -Easy -Medium -Hard -Very Hard and Grueling. Ranks Page: Requirements: *Level 15 Combat level *Uniform: None, but Clan Cape if they have it. Payment for Task: Very Easy: 25 coins, Easy: 50 coins, Medium: 75 coins, Hard: 100 coins, Very Hard 150 coins, Grueling 300 coins Esquire: Requirements: *Level 30 Combat level *Level 15 Prayer *Complete Black Knight's Fortress quest *Uniform: Clan Cape *Must be a Page picked by another White Knight (White Warrior, White Knight, Elite White Knight, or White Defender) from the White Guard whom needs an aid of some sort. Payment for task: Very Easy: 50 coins, Easy: 100 coins, Medium: 250 coins, Hard: 500 coins, Very Hard: 1000 coins, Grueling: 3000 coins White Warrior Requirements: *Level 40 Combat level *Level 20 Prayer *Complete Recruitment Drive quest *Uniform: Templar Knight Armour, Clan Cape Payment for Task: Very Easy: 100 coins, Easy: 250 coins, Medium: 500 coins, Hard: 750, Very Hard: 1500 coins, Grueling: 5000 coins White Knight Requirements: *Level 50 Combat level *Level 30 Prayer *Complete Wanted quest *White Armour or Templar Knight Armour, Clan Cape Payment for Task: Very Easy: 250 coins, Easy: 500 coins, Medium: 1000 coins, Hard: 1500 coins, Very Hard: 3000 coins, Grueling: 5000 coins Elite White Knight *Level 60 Combat *Level 40 Prayer *Complete Slug Menace quest *Uniform: White Armour or Templar Knight Armour, Clan Cape Payment for Task: Very Easy: 500 coins, Easy: 1500 coins, Medium: 3000 coins, Hard: 5000 coins, Very Hard 10000 coins, Grueling: 25000 White Defender *Level 75 Combat level *Level 50 Prayer *Chosen by Drattagon *Uniform: White Armour of Templar Knight Armour, Clan Cape Payment for Task: Very Easy: 1000 coins, Easy: 3000 coins, Medium: 10000 coins, Hard 15000 coins, Very Hard: 30000 coins, Grueling: 50000 'Cave Goblin Scouts' The Cave Goblin Scouts are the archers of Drattagon's war force. As with the Melee White Guard the Cave Goblin Scout use the same task system: -Very Easy -Easy -Medium -Hard -Very Hard and Grueling. Rock Scout *Level 15 Ranged *Level 10 Agility *Complete The Lost Tribe quest *Uniform: Bone Dagger, Clan Cape Payment for task: Very Easy: 50 coins, Easy: 100 coins, Medium: 250 coins, Hard: 500 coins, Very Hard: 1000 coins, Grueling: 3000 coins Cave Scout ''' *Level 20 Ranged *Level 15 Agility *Complete Death to the Dorgeshuun quest *Uniform: Any Bone weapon, Clan Cape Payment for Task: Very Easy: 100 coins, Easy: 250 coins, Medium: 500 coins, Hard: 750, Very Hard: 1500 coins, Grueling: 5000 coins '''Dorgeshuun Scout *Level 35 Ranged *Level 20 Agility *Complete Another Slice of H.A.M. quest *Uniform: Any Bone weapon, Clan Cape Payment for Task: Very Easy: 250 coins, Easy: 500 coins, Medium: 1000 coins, Hard: 1500 coins, Very Hard: 3000 coins, Grueling: 5000 coins Dorgeshuun Champion *Level 45 Ranged *Level 30 Agility *Complete The Chosen Commander quest *Uniform: Any Bone Weapon, Clan Cape Payment for Task: Very Easy: 500 coins, Easy: 1500 coins, Medium: 3000 coins, Hard: 5000 coins, Very Hard 10000 coins, Grueling: 25000 Varrock Defenders Varrock Defenders Varrock's Defender is part of Impixe7's war force. Varrock Grunt *No Requirements *Uniform: Shadow Force Clan Cape Soldier of Varrock *Must have the Shadow Force Rank of Corporal *Uniform: Clan Cape, Varrock Armour 1, Steel Heraldric Helmet of Varrock Defender of Varrock *Must have Shadow Force Rank of Sergeant *Must have Completed Demon Slayer Quest *Uniform: Varrock Armour 2, Steel or Rune Helradric Helmet of Varrock, Clan Cape Champion of Varrock *Must have completed Defender of Varrock Quest and Dragon Slayer Quest *Uniform: Varrock Armour 3, Rune Helradric Helmet of Varrock, Clan Cape Support via Occupations Some jobs are wanted done by clan leaders and the supplies form a job can be sold to that leader or member who needs the stuff. The prices are a little below main prices but you can get credit with the clan for doing the jobs. Fishermen: *-Lobster: 300 coins *-Trout: 200 coins Cook: ''' *-Cooked Lobster 450 coins *-Cooked Trout: 300 coins '''Lumberjack: *-Oak Planks: 450 coins *-Teak Planks: 700 coins